


Sakura Soup

by nkd0094



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, Battle Couple, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Brooding, Campfires, Celebrations, Cold, Cold Weather, Comfort Food, Cooking, Crying, Dark, Dark Magic, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Eating, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Fire, Food, Food Porn, Forests, Friendship/Love, Gore, Happy, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Horror, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto), Jutsu, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Language, Love, Lovely, Magic, Married Couple, Married Life, NaruHina - Freeform, NaruHina Month, Ninja, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Party, Partying, Ramen, Random & Short, Rituals, Sakura Sucks, Scary, Scat, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soup, Spells & Enchantments, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tears, True Love, Useless Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkd0094/pseuds/nkd0094
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are camping in the woods with a friend. But they have something different in mind than mere fishing or roasting smores by the fire. They plan to bring Neji back from the dead with a little help from their friend Sakura.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sakura Soup

The air was thick with the smell of delicious ramen. It was a special miso flavor that Naruto had bought a while back. It bubbled above a fire in a cast iron pot. There was another pot next to it that smelled delicious but in an entirely different way. Naruto smacked his lips at the smell of them both but his number one choice was always ramen. He sat in a clearing with various camping items scattered about.

Near the fire was a pink-haired girl who attempted to speak but could only make gibberish through the rag that bound her mouth. When the ramen was ready, Naruto tipped it into a separate bowl, a tin camping one made especially for the outdoors. He swirled the noodles around with his chopsticks and breathed in the hot smoke that blew out. He slurped down a big helping and could feel the warmth heat up his belly.

“Oh man, this is so delicious,” said Naruto, “sorry you can’t have any, Sakura, but the stew will be ready soon.”

Through another slurp, his nose twitched as he made out another scent emanating from within the woods. It was pungent, musty, and rank. It smelled like home. It smelled like the soft sheets after a long day’s work of being Hokage. It smelled like Hinata’s shit. Nearby, by a large oak tree, Hinata was squatted over, clenching her teeth with a red face as she attempted to force out a helping. Finally, after a short battle, she let out a breath of relief as a smoky, hot turd slipped out smoothly.

“Oh yes,” she moaned.

She grabbed at her spread buttocks to make room for another. It slipped out even more smoothly than the first. The hot steam from her waste felt like a heating pad against her cold genitalia. After letting out a few more smaller logs, she gently placed a pile of dry leaves atop the mess.

“Hey, Hinata, that smells great! Don’t forget to bring some for the stew!”

She was already on her way back and answered him as she walked up to where he was sat. She gave a smile, her hands holding up the bottom hem of her shirt. She wore no pants and neither did Naruto.

“Don’t worry, Naruto, I brought some,” said Hinata.

Naruto looked at her confused. Her hands were empty. Where was it? She walked up to him and bounced around on her feet, placing her butt in front of his face. It was smeared brown beginning from the middle of her rear. Then he realized where it was.

“Oh, of course,” he laughed, “I’ll get it.”

He placed both hands on her cheeks and ripped them apart, exposing all the muck covering her split. He felt the heat from her backside punch his face like a summer day barbecue. With a squeeze on both cheeks, he informed her he was ready. She arched her back slightly and tightened herself with hands clenched. A messy, wet gush of black and brown squirted into his face and in his open mouth.

“Are you getting it all?” she asked, through labored moans, as she felt the hot liquid run down her legs.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” he said, through loud gargles.

When his mouth was full, he spat it all into the pot next to the one he had used to cook his ramen. He stirred it with a stick as Hinata checked its progress. It looks good, she thought. Almost perfect. Naruto wiped the remaining feces from his face and plopped it into his ramen, slurping up the rest of the noodles which now looked like mutilated worms. When he finished his meal, he sat the tin bowl down by the fire and plucked a few pubic hairs from his mound to toss into the pot.

“Yum, Naruto, it looks almost ready now.” Hinata leaned into the pot and took in a delightful whiff.

“Yup, just one more ingredient left,” he said.

The pink-haired girl squirming on the ground flailed around as Hinata held her down. Naruto grabbed the meat cleaver and sharpened it against a large rock. It was ready in a few seconds.

“Don’t worry, Sakura, it’ll all be over soon,” said Naruto.

The girl squirmed more as he said this. Hinata put more force on her, breaking a rib in the process and causing her to let out a muffled shriek. Hinata sighed, already annoyed by this girl.

“You’re a useless bitch up until the very end, huh, Sakura.” Hinata nodded at Naruto, the signal that it was time.

Naruto raised the cleaver high and dropped it with immense force on her skinny neck. She let out an awful howl as the bones in her neck cracked in a loud splinter. He gave her a few more strikes before her head was detached from her body, now lying in a spreading pool. Hinata picked her head up and carefully slid it into the stew pot.

“Alright,” said Naruto, “let’s begin.”

They stood by opposite sides of the bubbling stew and formed their hands into symbols. They spoke ancient words and formed more symbols with their hands. The ground beneath them began to shake and the stew was now bubbling violently, splashing hot liquids everywhere. With the final symbols cast and one last unified chant, they completed the spell. All was calm again as Hinata poured the hot stew into the open hole of Sakura’s neck, which was being held up by her husband.

“Okay, let’s hope this works,” said Hinata, her face hot from the temperature of the stew.

“It has to,” Naruto declared, stern, “it will.”

When the final drop was inside Sakura, the corpse began to move. It was a small twitch at first but it was growing stronger. Naruto and Hinata watched as its limbs formed impossible positions, bones cracking in all directions. Then, it stopped. There was silence for a short moment as the two glanced at each other, worried. But then it stood, and in a flurry of movements too fast to see with the human eye, it took on life. It cracked its neck and breathed, stretching its body and grunting.

“Brother!”

Hinata ran and embraced the new lifeform. She shed tears, overcome by joy. Naruto smiled, happy that the ritual had worked. Neji stared ahead blankly as his sister cried into shoulder. He didn’t say a word as they led him back to the Leaf Village.

When they arrived back home, there was a huge celebration. Everyone flooded the streets to welcome back the shinobi. Neji’s father shed more tears than Hinata had ever seen him shed, and Hanabi wouldn’t let him leave her side. Plates of roast pork, beef, and potatoes were handed out to all. There was free booze and live music. Everyone danced and laughed, happy to have him back. It was a grand spectacle for most. But not poor Sarada, who wept quietly alone on the steps of Ichiraku Ramen.


End file.
